


Hot Tattoo Guy

by Gallavich4life



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavich4life/pseuds/Gallavich4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey meets his new neighbor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Tattoo Guy

Mickey was making dinner when there was a knock on his door. He huffed and went to open it.

"Hi" A redheaded very attractive guy said.

"Hi. Do I know you?" Mickey asked looking the guy over twice. The redhead obviously noticed that Mickey was checking him out because he started grinning like an idiot.

"Uhm, i'm Ian. I just moved in next door and, uh, I've been unpacking all day so I didn't have time to go to the store, it's also so late that I can't order take out. And I kinda smelled the food you're making and just thought that maybe I could eat with you if that's okay?" Ian said.

He kept rambling on and on about everything and Mickey was getting frustrated. " Alright, alright! Jesus, just stop talking! Come on in!" Mickey said going back inside.

He heard Ian close the door. "Okay! Thanks! Sorry I didn't catch your name." Ian said as he went to sit down on the bar stool.

" That's 'cause I didn't say my name." Mickey said going back to making dinner.

"I guess I'll keep your nickname then." Ian said looking at Mickey.

" Oh, yea? You didn't have time to go grocery shopping but you had time thinking of a nickname for me. That's just weird, man!" Mickey said shaking his head and grinning.

" Yea I know. I just couldn't help it. I would really like to know your name, tho." Ian said smirking at Mickey.

" What's my nickname?" Mickey asked turning around and taking two beers from the fridge.

When he turned around he offered the other one to Ian finally looking him in the eyes. "Hot tattoo guy." Ian said hotly.

" Well as flattering as that is, my name's Mickey." Mickey said again getting back to making food.

"Mickey" Ian said as if to test how it sounded.

" Well, that's short and easy to say. Or scream or moan." Ian said in a whispery voice.

" Oh, yea?" Mickey asked looking up at Ian. " I'd like to test that theory." Mickey said and started walking towards his bedroom.

" What about the food? I'm actually kinda hungry." Ian told Mickey.

Mickey turned around looking straight at Ian. " I'm sure we'll think of something else to put in that pretty mouth of yours." Mickey said.

He turned around again and went to his bedroom. " You coming, firecrotch? You do know that I'll start without you." Mickey yelled when Ian didn't follow him.

Mickey is sure he has never heard anyone run that fast in his hole life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u liked it! Do tell me if there's any spelling mistakes. Follow me on tumblr: gallavich4life


End file.
